


The Babysitter

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does a 15 year old really need a babysitter when his parents are going to be away for a week?  Grisha says, "No," Eren says, "No," but Carla disagrees and Grisha's tired of fighting about it.</p><p>In walks their new sitter Levi.  Not what Grisha was expecting but, what the hell.  The kid's fifteen and can probably best the short stack.</p><p>This is what happened when they are left alone.</p><p>**Prequel to my story:  The Artist.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TBabysitter"
> 
> Still working on several fanfic when this idea popped into my brain. It's a one shot. I wanted to see what Levi would be like if he were a babysitter. Hope you enjoy it. Take care:)
> 
> * I do not own SNK a.k.a Attack on Titan. *

“He's old enough to be left home alone, Carla,” her husband Grisha states bitterly.

“Still, you know how he gets. He needs someone here. He doesn't like being home alone. He still has those weird dreams.”

“Alright, alright already. We'll get him a babysitter. But I don't want some woman he'll get pregnant because he's so 'shy'. Hire a man.”

Carla Jaeger dials the service they've used dozens of times over the years. When the line picks up she hears, “Trost Services where your little bundle is our treasure. How may I help you?”

“This is Carla Jaeger. We'd like a week long hire for the first full week in August but it has to be a man.”

“Ah, Mrs. Jaeger, good morning. The first week in August, you say. Okay, yes, we can do that. We have a wonderful professional straight out of college. His name is Levi Ackerman and he'll be happy to look after your son Eren,” the woman reads from her open file on the Jaeger's, “for the first full week of August. Would you like to secure your reservation with your Visa card that we have on file?”

“Yes, that will be fine.”

“Alright, Mrs. Jaeger. We'll let him know. Thank you for trusting Trost!”

Carla sighs with relief that a man is available on such short notice.

On the night they are to leave on Grisha's working vacation, Levi arrives at their modest home. He rings the doorbell and waits. Grisha answers while still speaking with his wife and Levi hears, “...not that one. Goodness woman, get your head in the game.” Grisha looks the man up and down saying, “You're the babysitter?”

Levi looks back and says, “Yes, Trost Services sent me. The name's Levi Ackerman. I'm here for...”

“Grisha, is this the one?” Levi hears a woman shout from the other room.

“Come on in. We're still getting ready and we should have left an hour ago.” Turning to his wife Grisha yells, “Yes! Now get your act together, woman, or we'll miss our flight!”

“Where is the little tyke,” Levi asks.

“Little tyke?” Grisha asks then starts to laugh. “The 'little tyke' is upstairs studying for his History Midterm. Eren,” Grisha yells up the stairs, “your sitter is here.”

“Dad, seriously,” Eren says as he pounds down the stairs in his bare feet, “you know I don't need a sitter. Lord, I'm fifteen!”

“I know this and you know this but you're mother insists and I'm tired of fighting about it. Levi Ackerman, meet Eren Jaeger, the little tyke you're here to take care of for the next week.”

“Um, dad, this guy looks more like a serial killer than a babysitter,” Eren states.

“Hey, brat, I've only killed two people so far,” Levi deadpans. “Three or more would make me a serial killer. Would you like to be number three?”

Grisha's jaw drops open wide as he looks at Levi who is now standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Eren, however, is laughing his ass off. “Okay,” Eren adds, “I take it back. You're a sarcastic murderer. Dad, have a great time in Barbados.”

“Bahamas...”

“Whatever,” Eren states while rolling his eyes. “It's funny how your invitations to these seminars never include the kids.”

“Of course they don't. Who wants a bunch of bratty little shits ruining their fun,” Levi adds.

Eren laughs again saying, “Wow, I can see why Trost hired you. You have such a way with words!”

“Okay, honey,” Carla says, “I'm ready. Wait, who's this?”

“Wife, meet the babysitter,” Grisha adds sarcastically.

“Him? You're joking, right? He looks...lethal.”

“Mom, Levi here says he's only killed two people so far...”

“What!” Carla screams.

Levi takes hold of Carla's hand and kisses it saying, “Dear madam, don't worry. Your son is in the best hands money can buy.” Charm oozes from Levi's words and Carla's first impression is revised instantly. She has a blush on her cheeks as father and son just look at one another like this guy is full of shit.

“Let's go,” Grisha says quickly.

“Bye Eren, Levi,” Carla adds with a smile.

Once his parents are well on their way down the walk, Eren turns to his sitter saying, “What the hell was that?”

“Just tools of the trade, genius,” Levi adds while bringing his suitcase into the living room after leaving his computer case on the kitchen counter “Alright, where is the guest room?”

“There is no guest room. It's only a two bedroom house, genius,” Eren says stressing the word Levi used on him. 

“I suppose I'll have to bunk in your parents' bedroom then.”

“Fuck that! I'll take the big bed. You can have my shitty little room,” Eren states.

“First, language, brat. Second, you are a teenager. I doubt your room is even clean much less presentable for company. Third, do you really want to see what your parents are hiding from you? The toys your father uses on your moth...”

“Stop! Alright, fuck, you take the big room,” Eren blurts out while covering his ears. “Shit.” Levi just smirks.

“I'll be right back, Eren,” Levi states while grabbing his suitcase and heading for the stairs. “Now don't get into any trouble while I'm gone.”

Eren just rolls his eyes. Damn, this guy is an odd choice for a babysitter. But Eren catches himself watching the man's ass as he ascends the stairs. “Nice. Wait? Why am I checking out his ass?” Eren asks himself. “Oh, shit...I need to get a girlfriend.”

When Levi returns, Eren's just lying on his stomach on the sofa reading. “What 'cha reading there, brat?”

“Oh, nothing you'd be interested in,” Eren assures him. 

Levi grabs the book from under Eren's nose and reads: Gray's Anatomy. He gives the book back to the indignant man-child and says, “Are you wanting to become a doctor?”

“I suppose I have to,” Eren adds while sitting up. “My father is. My mother is. My grandfather is. It's sort of in our genes or something.”

Levi looks at him with interest for the first time since he arrived. That's when Levi notices Eren's eyes. They're beautiful! The color of the Pacific on a calm summer's day. “If both your parents are doctors, why do you live in such a shit-hole?”

Eren laughs then states, “Our mansion burned to the ground when I was five. Dad refuses to put so much money into materialistic things like that ever since.”

“But surely he got his money back when the insurance paid out,” Levi states.

“Oh, yes, they got quite a large chunk of cash so it's invested in stocks, bonds, trust, something. It's nearly doubled since then,” Eren adds. “I don't mind living here. The school is decent, the neighbors are too, so it's a plus to have money stocked away.”

“How much money, brat, or is that a secret?”

“Close to 2.4 million last I heard,” Eren says.

“Fuck me, no way! You're parents are worth almost two and a half MILLION dollars?!”

Eren just shrugs.

“Well, that changes things,” Levi states.

“I don't see how. We live modestly and can take vacations, if we choose.”

“Yeah, but you don't ever need to worry about shit that you can't pay for,” Levi adds.

“Oh, I see. You think that because my parents have money, I have money,” Eren laughs at the irony. “No, sir. They have money. I have to earn my own keep.”

“Yes, but they'll help you...” Levi starts to say but Eren is already shaking his head 'no'. 

“Dad says, 'Once you're eighteen, you're out the door!', so if I'm going to do anything with my life, I have to either get a scholarship or a job right out of high school,” Eren adds earnestly. “My grades are pretty good so I should be accepted to his Alma mater.”

“Have you ever considered going into a profession that's not medical in nature?”

Eren sits up a bit straighter and blinks. No, it's clear he hasn't given that option a glance. 

“If you're the one paying for it and they're not going to help you...even a little, do whatever you want,” Levi encourages. “What would you like to do?”

Eren thinks about it for a moment. He thinks of all the drawings he's done over the years. All those sketches and doodles and cartoons. He's even dabbled in a few of the manga styles. That's what he'd really like to do, be an illustrator for a manga he likes. Then he shakes his head and mumbles, “Dad wouldn't like it.”

“Kid, seriously? You're worried what your dad will like when it's your life?”

Eren gets a bit agitated then says, “What the hell do you know? You're just a babysitter!”

“Ah, but there's in flaw in your logic. I'm more than a mere babysitter. I have my degree in Early Childhood Education. I've been accepted as a preschool teacher at Trost Elementary for this fall term and once I get tenure, I plan to finish getting my Master's then my Doctorate so, in a way, I will also be a 'doctor'. Of course, the term is 'Professor of Education'.” 

“You have your whole life planned already?” Eren asks impressed.

“My career choice, yes,” Levi adds confidently. “Is there something you'd rather do than be a doctor? Don't get me wrong. Being a doctor is a noble calling but if you're not even interested in doing that then you'll be miserable and regretting it for a lifetime.”

“Well, I always liked working with my hands creating things. I like to draw...” Eren begins.

“Do you have anything you can show me? I'm not an expert but if your work sucks, I'd be blunt and tell you.”

“Well, most people will do that,” Eren adds like it's a no-brainer.

“But if it's good, I'll also tell you that and how I think it's good,” Levi adds.

Eren smiles saying, “Okay. Hang on,” as he runs back up to his bedroom. A few minutes later, the kid is back with an entire stack of sketch books. He plops down on the sofa next to Levi and sets the stack of books on the coffee table in front of them.

“Whoa, um, I thought you had like one book or something, Eren. This might take us the entire week,” Levi adds.

“That's fine with me,” Eren adds, “besides this is only about half of what I've drawn. The other half isn't quite as good.”

“Well, let's see then,” Levi states while getting comfortable. He expects the kid to have modest talent. He figures if the work shows promise, he'll push him in the direction he wants to go. What Levi doesn't expect is what he sees the moment the first book is opened. There is fluid movement in Eren's lines. Emotion trapped between the sheets as page after page is explained to Levi in great detail. “You did all of these?”

“Yeah. I get bored and dad makes me read so much, I don't bother getting into television programs since I'll wind up missing the next segment anyhow.”

“Eren, I've got to say, your work is beautiful,” Levi replies. “This one here of the woman, I can see her emotions flowing through just the gestures of her arms. And this, this landscape is so captivating, I feel like I can walk right through the page and into this meadow. You've got to do something with your artwork, kid. Don't deny the world this beauty!”

Eren's never met anyone that encouraged him so greatly. Eren finds his eyes lingering on Levi's face, sketching it into his memory. He smiles at the way Levi's thin eyebrows rise with his emphasis on words like 'captivating' and 'beautiful'. 

When Levi catches the kid staring at him, he asks, “Is something wrong, brat?”

“You have such delicate features,” Eren replies. “Would you mind if I sketch you?”

“Um, this isn't like that scene from Titanic, is it?”

Eren throws his head back as he laughs saying, “No. You can keep your clothes on.”

“Okay, brat. I'd like to see what you do to me,” Levi adds and then realizes that sounds a bit ominous and slightly sexual. Oops. Oh, well, it doesn't look like the kid took it that way as Eren races back up the stairs to retrieve his art supplies. Eren returns a few moments later with a backpack full of empty and on going art books. He lays his tools on the sofa cushion between Levi and himself then sits with his back against the armrest to face Levi's profile. “Is there any pose you'd like me...”

“Just relax,” Eren adds as he takes out a fresh book and begins drawing. “You can move. I'm better than Jack. If you wish to keep paging through my books, be my guest.” 

“Okay,” Levi says as he moves to one that has anatomy written on the cover. As Levi pages through Eren's book, he finds some of the best anatomy illustrations he's ever seen. “Eren, if you do become a doctor, your artistic skills will help with several of your college classes. It's possible that your professors might even pay you to sketch for them. That could help finance your educational career.”

“Oh, I don't think I'm that good yet,” Eren adds modestly.

“Oi, brat, you don't know just how wrong you are,” Levi states as he grabs another book off the coffee table. This one has the word 'butterflies' scrolled on the cover. “My god!” Levi gasps.

Eren stops drawing for a moment when he sees which sketchbook Levi's holding. “Oh, yeah. I tried to capture their coloring but even my pastels can only do so much.”

Levi looks into Eren's eyes. The kid doesn't seem to realize how absolutely amazing his work is. Levi says, “Eren, have you ever thought of showing these to people in the art field?”

“No. I'm sure they'd just laugh...”

“Eren,” Levi says while still holding his gaze, “these are the best renditions I've ever seen.”

“Really?” Eren asks amazed.

“Hell yeah! I don't doubt you could get a free ride to any art college in the country, once you show them what you're capable of,” Levi adds seriously.

With that said, Eren's entire face lights up like a Christmas tree. His eyes, his smile, his entire face just shines with admiration. Oh, he is so going to sketch Levi at his best. Levi continues his journey through Eren's journals. It's one of the nicer experiences he's ever had while working for Trost. 

“I don't mean to dampen the mood,” Levi begins, “but do your parents know about your sketch work?”

“Mom does. She says I reminds her of her mother. Grandma always liked drawing when she was young. Gave it up when she got married and had a bunch of kids. Too busy, I guess,” Eren says softly.

“The world's loss, if she is anything like you,” Levi replies.

“Oh, um, she died in childbirth so I never even met her,” Eren states with a shrug.

Levi nods. “It would be a damned shame if the world never experienced your work, Eren, and I mean that sincerely.”

Eren looks up to see Levi paused on one of Eren's favorite sketches. A smile touches his lips. “Yeah, that one of mom came out pretty well.”

“I can feel her melancholy mood through your lines and colors,” Levi adds. He realizes he hasn't felt so much pain and joy all in one sitting before. A tear traces its way down his cheek and he wipes it away before Eren sees. Eren didn't need to see it, he felt it in Levi's words, heard it in the tremor of his voice. “Eren, you're work's incredible.” Levi sets the current book down saying, “I need a break.”

Levi's statement puzzles the kid for a moment then he realizes that Levi needs a break because Eren's work reached him! Levi is emotionally vulnerable and needs to regroup. Levi is leaning against the kitchen sink when Eren finds him. The kid glides up behind the man saying, “No one has ever appreciated my work so much before.” Eren runs his hand down the older man's back. Levi is so caught off guard and out of his element that when he turns to face Eren, he immediately grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. Levi allows all his emotions to flow through that one solitary kiss and is horrified when he realizes what he's done.

“Oh, shit!” He says as he pulls away, “I'm sorry, brat. I...oh, fuck!”

“It's okay,” Eren replies. “I actually really liked it,” he adds with a smile.

“No. You don't understand. I...I can't, I mean, my career...oh, god!” Levi grabs the phone out of his pocket and dials Trost. “Hello Petra, you need to find a replacement. Immediately!” Levi states as he runs a hand through his hair. “Alright, tomorrow then and thanks.”

Levi brushes past Eren without making eye contact and says, “Go to bed, Eren. I'm going to sleep.”

“Wait!” Eren shouts as he sees Levi take the stairs two at a time. He hears his parents' bedroom door slam shut and he thinks he hears the faint sound of a lock being clicked into place. Eren goes back to sitting on the sofa and finishing the drawing he is currently working on. He closes his eyes remembering their kiss...it was perfect. Eren uses that knowledge as he continues Levi's drawing. Once it's to his liking, Eren signs the drawing and places it inside the sketchbook of butterflies. He places the sketchbook inside the computer bag with the rest of Levi's things then heads up the stairs to get some sleep.

When Eren wakes the following morning, there is another man in the kitchen making breakfast. “Hello there, sleepyhead,” the man says. “I'll have breakfast ready in just a few minutes. Why don't you pour us some orange juice while you're waiting.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Gunther's the name.”

Looking around, a bit confused Eren asks, “Where's Levi?”

“Oh, he had some important work to finish and asked me to step in for him. Come on, sit. Your breakfast is ready.”

Eren sits but just picks at his food. He was really hoping to talk to Levi about how to apply for college and scholarships and such. Now, he just feels rejected. He looks at the spot on the counter where Levi placed his computer bag last night. Eren smiles to himself when he realizes Levi's taken the sketchbook and the drawing Eren did of him. He begins to eat as he smiles envisioning Levi's surprise when he finds those things among his own stuff.

Levi did indeed have things to finish like how not to make out with one of the people you're suppose to be watching and keeping safe! He can't believe he was so fucking stupid. He kissed the kid. He kissed Eren, a fifteen year old that was left in his care. He only hopes the kid's parents never find out or all the work he's done to become a teacher will be washed away in a heartbeat.

Levi is sitting going through his things at home when his hands come in contact with a book. It's one of Eren's sketchbooks. The beautiful one of butterflies. Levi opens the cover to find an amazing likeness of his self. The rendering is so subtle, so unique, it brings Levi's emotions back to the surface once again. Then he reads the words scribbled on the corner near Eren's signature. 

It reads: To Levi, the most honest person I ever met. Thank you for believing in me. You don't know how much your coming into my life has changed me. See you when I'm famous. Take care, Eren.

Levi looks at the image in his hands again. Yes, Eren Jaeger will be famous one day. Whether he's a doctor, an artist, or something else entirely. Eren is an amazing and beautiful human being.


End file.
